


Truly Paradise?

by GoldenUriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, MC4 - Freeform, Mint Eye, Mint Eye AU, Needles, Other, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: With Mint Eye newly created and made an official Paradise, MC4 works beside her mentor. She has a prosthetic leg due to her childhood trauma and will follower her mentor and Savior to the ends of the earth. However, there are things going on which even she has no idea about even though theyincludeher.





	Truly Paradise?

There was an initiation today. The last one had been mine, many weeks ago. The burn on my chest from my punishment had not yet healed. It was sensitive like the rest of my body. As I tried to stand, my leg gave out. Right, they took my other one.

Everyone was freed on initiation days. I know I’d return here afterwards even though I apologized for stealing from the kitchen. I was just scared that I wouldn’t have enough. IT was only a moment in which I had fallen back into old methods. I was still full of fear…which is why I wasn’t getting the full punishment. There was to be some forgiveness when a follower acted out of a mortal sin. Yet my leg was taken away. It was customized and everything.

I was starved again, burned again. They yelled at me to keep quiet again. It’s what they saved me from, so they used it to control me. They were smart. Today marked the third month in which Mint Eye had existed, I thought as I was carried and washed since I couldn’t stand on my own. That meant it had been two months since Rika saved me. Rika said that she’d get me a fake leg as soon as she could, and I trusted her. My Savior. I had learned how to use it quickly in order to serve her better.

If she had been there when they were deciding what to do with me for stealing, then I would have had my leg still. Rika was nice. She was the leader after all, so she had to be a bit more logical and kind compared to the others who were higher than me but still felt anger.

Once in my room, I put on my jacket and mask. There was some feeling in my working leg. My actual leg was returned to me so that I could better participate in the ritual. My mentor handed it to me and helped me until I could walk on my own. We went into the Magenta. The floor markings were glowing as I found my spot.

My mentor looked at me, "Can you stand on your own?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

He then stood next to me in his own spot. From where I was, I could see the child around my age in a dress shirt in the center. They were passed out on the ground, but I guess they’d be waking up soon if we were holding the initiation now. His name would be unknown until he chose a new one. Rika entered in her robes and we started the greeting.

“She who saves. She who heals. She who guides. We greet you with open hearts and minds to follow your will because it is our own. She knows us, our hearts and minds and bodies. We share them all with her. We serve her. We serve our Savior.”

Our blonde connection to God thanked us and told us we were to Awaken and Name this new redheaded boy. After being dumped in the water, he awoke and ran. He ran right into me. I remember having done the same thing to a boy with white hair.

The one that ran towards the follower next to me chose the name **[redacted]** , and I clapped with the rest of the followers. **[redacted]** was his mentor. The person that the Awakened ran to was their mentor. When I Awoke, I ran into who was the only other male member at that time. He was Unknown and I walked behind him as we followed Rika for an impromptu meeting. 

Thinking back to my own Naming, I picked the name **[redacted]**. I went by MC. This was done while looking into his eyes which were not fully converted at the time. People called me MC4 since I was the 4th one welcomed to this Paradise. Being here was hard, especially if you ever fell to Vice. Vice being anything in the World that made you go back to your life of fear and hatred. Like I had.

Rika had left for a While, but now that she was back, my sentence was finished. It was mostly because I took my treatment without fighting this time. It hurt, and I was terrified of needles, but Unknown was there. Rika was there. I had nothing to fear with them in my sight.

She talked to Unknown to see how his hacking skills were shaping up. Our Savior also asked me how my most recent meeting had gone. I had secured the resources and several more followers by being their companion for a few days. They dressed me up in pretty things and made me spin.

They called me names. Flattery, but that was Sin. I was to stay humble.

“Hey, Unknown, are my eyes like yours yet?” We were in his computer room to continue our mission. He and I were both 20 years old and part of the original 12. Our mission was to look for someone we could use and then bring here. They'd be indebted to us after all.

He looked at me, “Almost. They should be the right color after your next treatment.”

I smiled. Praise never felt good unless it was coming from him. He wrapped me up in his jacket when I ran to him. It was the only physical object I ever cared about. His phone went off.

“Let’s go. We’ve got an appointment.” He pressed a few keys so that a program he created would keep going and we left.

I was right behind him, “Gonna get your tattoo finished?”

He smiled at me and pat my head, “Smart girl.”

We hopped into a car and he drove to the tattoo artist’s shop. The large tat on his right arm would be done today. I was the one who came up with the design. He had mentioned wanting a tattoo in passing, and I made several drafts. Unknown had seen the one he liked most sticking out of my binder.

Him getting that part of his body meant a lot to me. I wasn’t allowed to see it until it was finished, so I looked around for the someone we could use while getting some lunch for us. I didn't find anyone who was suitable enough. The sun was high in the sky as the white-haired man stepped out of the shop with bandages on his arm. Unknown loved looking at the sky,especially when the sun was out and there weren’t many clouds.

He’d never tell me why. On the other hand, he was terrified during storms. At first, my mentor man would always try to ignore it. Then he would make me cuddle him on the floor near the end of a bed. Tears would pour from his eyes. He’d cling to me or the bed post. Nowadays, I knew when he would get scared before he did.

When his personal bedroom got an upgrade–thanks to my negotiation–he would get it sound-proofed like his workroom. It was time for me to take the Ether when we returned to headquarters. It would make me officially part of Mint Eye when my orbs were a match to the name. Because of my leg, they had to make a special mix. This meant my transformation went slower than it should have been, but it was for my safety.

I don’t even know how I ran to Unknown with my one leg back then, but that just meant the Savior was right. It was God’s hand carrying me to the right person.

Before going back to his computer room, we sparred. We had to learn how to defend ourselves who didn’t want to come to paradise so easily. We always had guns, but those were just objects. Objects could be taken away. Knowledge was the most important part. Another memory flooded to me. It was when I was being told about our overall mission of saving the lost.

_When I asked who wouldn’t want to come to Paradise, Unknown said, “Idiots.”_

__

__

“That we need to save.” Savior added.

_“Right.” He said in response._

I made a beeline to the bathroom. It was a side effect of the medicine. It was pushing out all of my Worldly emotions and making me a better follower. I wanted to reach the righteous goal if it meant ultimate happiness. I always pictured Unknown with me when I thought of that goal.

I wondered if I was in his.

I was called in for a special appointment. Maybe they would up the dosage like I had asked so that my conversion could happen sooner. Unknown was next to me, holding my hand. He rarely ever did that on his own. When I held his hand, he just went along with it. He strapped me in a chair, the reason being needles and fire. It was for the greater good, whatever was happening, but I was so frightened that I passed out in the middle of the ritual.

Something was done during this time, but I don’t know what. Whatever it was must have been for the good of Magenta.

People started looking at me weird, though. Among them, I heard the words “Failed mission” and “Bad ending” and I just didn’t get it. I asked Unknown and Savior, but they told me it was nothing to worry about. I trusted them.

I’d always trust Mint Eye. I’d follow the Magenta. I will always follow The Savior.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough feedback, I might continue this. Right now, it is only a oneshot.


End file.
